


So... About last night...

by Smxsonic



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Case 1, F/M, First murder fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Murder fails, so now comes the conversation the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... About last night...

Leon Kuwata, The Ultimate Baseball star, walked into the dining hall, a little more tired than he would have liked, but he still felt good about himself. Last night… was a thing. Sayaka had lured him into her room and tried to kill him. They struggled a bit and then Sayaka locker herself in her bathroom. He was going to try and comfort her even if it meant breaking out that damn toolbox and messing with the doorknob. But he had a sudden thought. If he did try to comfort her, she would probably become even more hysterical and one of them would have probably died… the other one following shortly. He could have called for help and told everyone about what had happened, but then that would drive the already dysfunctional group further apart, and more importantly, there was no way he was going to admit that he was about to be done in by Pop Idol Sayaka Maizono. 

Leon just sat in his chair nonchalantly, maybe a bit too nonchalantly. The others were just milling about exchanging good mornings. Makoto was growing more and more anxious, which was kind of weird. Usually Makoto had the most chill out any of the guys here. He scanned the room and took a quick roll call. Taka,Mondo, Chihiro, Celeste, Hifumi was in the kitchen, Byakuya, Toko, Hina, Sakura, Makoto, Hiro…. Oh Shit. Sayaka wasn’t there, mind you, Junko also wasn’t there, but that was far from surprising. Did Sayaka kill herself? What were the rules about that? Would the one that drove her to suicide be able to graduate? 

“Sayaka!” Makoto greeted, interrupting Leon’s thought process. 

“Hi Makoto, Sorry for worrying you,” Sayaka said, tired but cheerful, “I had a bit of a … situation” 

She held up her hand which was wrapped tightly. 

“Wha-What happened?” Makoto asked, worriedly, “D-did someone...-” 

“O-oh no! Nothing that drastic, I just slipped in the shower. Landed right on my arm!” 

Junko walked in shortly thereafter, “ Yeah, I noticed that her wrist was swollen, so I dragged her off to my room to wrap it up.” 

“Oh, Well I’m glad you’re okay.”

Sayaka nodded and took a seat next to Leon. Leon raised an eyebrow. 

“Slipped in the shower?” He asked. 

“ It really hurt…” Was all that she could reply with.

“... Sorry.” 

“... Me too…” 

“...Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Do you?” 

“Not really… but we really should.” 

“Yeah… But not now.” 

“Oh yeah, no, we’ll talk later.” 

None of the other thirteen were the wiser that there was almost a murder last night. The Mastermind however, was going to try and drown their sorrows in Ice cream. 


End file.
